Adventures in Ponyville
by Fullmetal-Vampire
Summary: So this is another text based role play I'm in. This is set to the descendants of the Mane 6. Spike, Celestia & Luna are still alive. Rated T just for safety. Also, if you want to join in on writing this, PM me or leave a review. Also, this is AU. I don't own MLP: FIM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys its Vamp and welcome to my new story. I know this first chapter seems a little short but I just started the role play not too long ago. I do welcome any of you to come and help me write it. Just leave a review or PM me and I will give you the information. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1: Ponyville Future_

Fire Wing, a white pegasus with red eyes, fire-like designs on his wings, & messy yellow-orange mane and tail, was walking through Ponyville to enjoy the nice day. His cutie mark, a ball of fire going forward, seemed to almost disappear in his wings as it had the same pattern. "Today is gonna be good for me. I just know it." Fire said with a small smile.

Rose Petal was in her nice little home at the edge of Ponyville, near the country side. She'd just moved here and had never seen the bright lights of the city streets. She was reading a book about the history of Ponyville and the ancient Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.

Fire Wing was distracted as he took in the beautiful day before tripping over a rock and landed on his back. He got up and brushed off the dirt before flying off in a small stream of fire. _I gotta look where I'm going._ Fire thought.

Rose Petal sighed and closed the book. "If only my magic wasn't binded, then I would be able to do all the cool things she did. But at least I can fly" She put the book away and walked outside, seeing a stream of fire in the sky. "What is that?" she asked herself.

Fire Wing landed nearby a small home with his wings still open. "I don't need anypony looking at me. I don't want to be bothered about my fire right now." he said to himself before walking again.

Rose left her house to follow the stream of fire in the sky. "Was that you?" she asked, walking after the pony who had just landed.

Fire turned around to see Rose. "Yeah, that was me. Why do you ask?" he inquired as he tucked in his wings and looked at her.

"I've never seen anything like it before" Rose replied as she studied the white colt's wings "How do you do that?"

"I couldn't really tell you how I do that. I've been able to do that since I learned to fly. Anyways, I haven't seen you around here before. You new to Ponyville?" Fire asked as he looked at Rose with curious eyes.

"Yes. Just moved here from the countryside." Rose admitted, tucking in her wings.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to town. I'm Fire Wing, soon to be the best stunt flyer in all of Equestria." Fire smiled as he flapped his wings in excitement.

"Stunt flyer? That's cool. Nice to meet you, Fire Wing. I'm Rose Petal. An Alicorn" Rose smiled back, seeing how excited he was.

"Its nice to meet you too Rose. Tell me, what brings you around here to Ponyville?" Fire asked upon Rose mentioning that she was an alicorn.

"Well, I came here to study an ancient ancestor of mine. Twilight Sparkle."

Fire looked at Rose. "You mean you're the decedent of the princess of friendship? Must be tough finding anything on her," he said with a smile "But if you keep searching, you will find something. I just know it."

"Yes, well, I did end up finding something. I live in her old home" Rose gestured to her house.

"Oh, the old crystal castle that serves as the library? I never knew that place was also a home." Fire said before looking up at the sun. "Crud, I gotta go! It was nice meeting you Rose!" he called while flying off in a ball of fire.

"You too..." Rose let her voice falter, he left before she could say anything. She walked back into her home.

 **A/N**

 **Okay guys, that is what there is so far. I hope you liked it and I do hope some of you would want to join in on the fun of writing this. R &R. **

**Vamp out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I'll tell you now, this is short so don't hate. It may not be up to my usual length but this thing is going by slowly.**

Chapter 2: Old Friend

Fire landed in front of Sugarcube Corner to meet up with a friend who was waiting for him outside. "Hey Carli." he said upon landing.

"You're late Fire. What took you?" she asked, her cyan mane flowing along with her movement.

"I was talking to a new mare who moved into the old castle of Twilight Sparkle. She said that she was a decedent of Twilight, Rose was her name I think, and sorry for being late." Fire smiled goofy as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his fire marked hooves. Carli huffed and rolled her eyes before walking inside with Fire, who just smiled before sitting down at a table with her.

Among the mountains around Ponyville was a pure white drake. He seemed to be looking for someone from his past. _Darn it. Where is that guy?_ he thought before seeing a streak of fire in the sky. The drake smiled to himself before unfolding his wings. _I found you Fire Wing._

With that, the drake took off towards Ponyville.

"So tell me Carli, why did you want to meet up?" Fire asked as he bit down into a slice of chocolate cake.

"Well, you said you were having problems with ponies around town awhile back," she answered "And I wanted to see you."

Fire blushed slightly at this, "You mean it?"

Carli nodded and looked away. "Yeah. I mean it."

The white drake flew through Ponyville until landing in front of Sugarcube corner. He walked in to find Fire sitting with Carli and walked up to them with a small smile. "Fire Wing, on a date I see," the drake said "I gotta congratulate you on this."

Both Fire Wing and Carli blushed at this. "Winter," Fire exclaimed in embarrassment "Its not a date!"

Carli looked down at the table and circled her hoof around on said table in disappointment. "I wish it was." she mumbled under her breath before looking up at the drake "How do you two know each other?"

Fire chuckled, "Well, i may as well tell you. This is my friend Winter Drake, I met him during my travels around Equestria. He joined my for awhile before we went our separate ways. Which leads me to ask, why are you here in Ponyville?"

"I was searching for you so I could give you this," Winter said before pulling out a necklace with a small silver pendant "I found it after we went our separate ways. I knew it was it belonged to you since you always wore it. When I saw the streak of fire in the sky today, I knew it was you for only one pony I know can fly in a ball of fire."

"Well you got me there. I'm glad you returned this to me. I searched for it for a long time but I didn't know you had it. Winter, you're the best drake friend a stallion could ask for." Fire smiled after putting on the necklace.

"Um, Winter, why did you and Fire Wing travel together?" Carli asked, confused by the friendship between Fire Wing and the pure white drake that stood in front of them.

"Well, Fire had the habit to get himself into trouble and one day when he was flying away from a group of colts he pissed off when he said that fighting over a glass of cider was stupid and they started running after him. I was in that town to gather some supplies for my journey when Fire slammed right into me." Winter said before telling the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys its Vamp, I'm sorry for not posting new chapters in my stories, school has had me tied up in work. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Group Meeting

"That's it. I need to get out of this house and meet ponies. Or else Mother will make me move back." Rose muttered to herself, putting a book away. She walked out of the house and trotted into Ponyville, staring at big buildings in awe as mares and stallions glanced at her wings and horn.

While she trotted around, looking, she spotted Fire Wing with two other ponies, a mare and a pure white drake. "Hey Fire Wing!" she exclaimed, waving with a hoof.

Fire Wing turned to see Rose. "Oh hey Rose. What brings ya here?" he asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see the rest of Ponyville" Rose smiled happily.

"Well, Sugarcube corner is the best place to start. This place was once of the common hangouts for my ancestor Rainbow Dash and her friend Pinkie Pie.I do remember that your ancestor did hangout here from time to time." Fire said as he started to wander off into his thoughts.

"Thats great! Well...do you mind if i join you?" Rose asked.

Fire came out from his thoughts and smiled. "I don't mind at all. Oh, these are my friends Carli Coal and Winter Drake. Guys, this is Rose Petal." he said as he introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you Rose. I'm Carli Coal as Fire Wing said. You new in town?" Carli asked.

Rose nodded, "Yes, I just moved here from the country not that long ago, and it is nice to meet you both. I'm Rose Petal, as Fire just said."

Winter studied Rose for a few seconds before grinning. "I've never seen an alicorn other than Celestia and Luna. You a descendant of one of the other two alicorns that passed away long ago?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Rose inquired.

"Oh I was just wondering." He answered.


End file.
